Lucy Heartfilia (Jane Eyre)
by HoneyBeeFox
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia escaped her cruel Aunt as a child, and after she's taken to a boarding school, the young girl grows to become a young woman. Lucy accepts a job as a governess to a child named Wendy Marvell. Lucy's life takes unexpected turns as she finds herself falling in love with her pupil's guardian, Natsu Dragneel. But Lucy learns that every man has his dark secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to try and write something that I like and wouldn't take too long to make. I have always loved older books and stories like Pride and Prejudice, Romeo and Juliet, or something from those older times like 1600-1900. But unfortunately most people write Romeo and Juliet themes stories, so I wanted to do something different. Knowing a story that reminded me of love, a bit of Drama, betrayal and so on. I chose this story because it was a movie my mother loved to watch till I practically stole the CD from her. Jane Eyre by C** **harlotte Bronte.**

 **So sit back and relax as you read this tale of a young woman facing the challenges of society, secrets, and a man she feels a burning love towards. But of course Fairy Tail style.**

 **Note: Italic words that are underlined will be Lucy narrating the story.**

 **Enjoy**

 **-HoneyBeeFox-**

* * *

"Into the redroom you go,"

"No!" Lucy cried as she was pulled up the stairs by the maid. "No! No! Not the redroom!"

The blonde could only think how unfair this was. She'd merely read one of her father's books, and then her greedy cousin had tried to take it from her. He stated Lucy was unfit to even touch the books that Jude had left behind when he died years ago. Enraged, Lucy had pushed her cousin into a wall. It was not a crime that should condemn her to the redroom, a place as haunting as a graveyard.

The woman grunted as Lucy fought back and tried to run, but she caught the child by her wrist and yanked her to the second floor. "I always said, she's got a devil in her." The maid said to her friend, who followed in pursuit of the fighting girls.

They both forced Lucy to enter through an elaborate double door. Inside was a small bedroom with red walls, decorated with paintings of men on houses hunting with dozens of dogs, and of nobility in their elegant attire, as well as candles with silver holders hanging from the walls. A large canopy bed with red velvet sheets and white pillows sat in the middle of the room. The headboard pushed up to the wall. Red velvet couches were surrounding a wooden table, as well as a matching wooden dresser in the far corner, but Lucy was frightened to see the room as much as she was afraid to be in it, causing her to only struggled more.

"Please, Mother died in there!" Lucy screamed at the maids.

"Get on in there you and stay." They pushed the child to the floor and slammed the door shut. Lucy heard the sound of the locks clicking. She rushed over to the door and pulled, but as she suspected it was locked, and the maids had left.

A shout made the blonde gasped as she turned to face the room. She stared wide-eyed at the paintings that seemed to all be looking at her. Lucy could hear the dogs and men as they road through the forest, the wicked laughs of women, the rush of water in a creek, and the wind singing it's haunting tune. Her body shook as she looked at the bed, and saw her mother lying there. Pale, eyes closed, her body half covered by the sheets. Dead.

"Please...please." Lucy leaned her back into the door and slid down and wrapped her arm around her legs, lowering her head as she cried. When would this nightmare end?

~~~0 0 0 0~~~

The maid came back hours later. Unlocking the door, she stepped in and looked around. She sighed as she walked over to the bed, and looked underneath were Lucy was curled up in a ball and staring at the door with puffy red eyes.

"Come on," The maid coaxed. "You've got a visitor."

Lucy tilted her head to the side. Surprised that someone had come to see her. "Who?' she asked and took the maids hand as she was lead down to the drawing room where her Aunt Lobster was seated and talking to a tall, slim man. His black hair reached his shoulders and had a thin mustache above his lips.

"—I have tried so very hard. You cannot believe how hard I have tried but..." Lucy's Aunt noticed her coming into the room and looked at the man with false tears, making her voice soft, but loud enough for Lucy to hear. "There is a devil in the child."

The man looked astonished, straightening his back and taking a deep, calming breath. He looked at Lucy, a stern line formed on his lips as he spoke with a gruff voice.

"What is your name child?"

Lucy replied with no hint of fear or intimidation. "Lucy Heartfilia, sire." She had no reason to fear this man.

"Do you know, Lucy Heartfilia, what happens to little children when they die?"

"They go to heaven," Lucy said matter-of-factly.

The man looked irritated at her, but his face remained the same. Lucy, however, noticed his shoulders slightly shaking from rage. "And what happens to disobedient deceitful girls when they die?"

"They go to hell," Lucy stated.

"So what must you do to avoid this terrible fate?"

Lucy sighed. "I must take care too keep in good health and not fall ill and die, sire."

"Ah, you see her impudence, Mr. Jose, what did I tell you." Lady Lobster screeched. She pointed an accusing finger at Lucy. "She needs proper discipline."

Jose placed a hand on the lady's shoulder, his long, narrow face directed at her as he calmed her down. His dark eyes fell on Lucy once again, this time, he wasn't shaking.

"Your aunt tells me that you are a deceitful child. Is that true?"

"I am not deceitful," Lucy snapped, glaring at her aunt. "Since when have I been deceitful? If I was deceitful, I should say you are the dearest and kindest aunt, and that I love you."

"You see!" Lady Lobster shouted, her face turning pale.

"Child, how dare you speak to your Aunt in that way." Jose fumed.

Lobster motioned for the maids to come. "Take her away."

They started to grab Lucy's arms, but she wrenched herself free and took a step forward. "I am glad you are no relation of mine," Lucy held her head up proudly, clenching her tiny hands into fists at her sides. "I will never call you aunt again. And if Anyone ever asks me how you've treated me, I will tell them that you locked me in a room and were cruel and horrible to me." The blonde turned and escorted herself out of the room.

Proud of herself, Lucy smiled and let the feeling comfort her as she whisked away to the second floor.

I was ten years old when I left the Lobster Family Plantation. And glad to be parted from my cruel benefactress and her family, who mad me in every way feel unwanted and unloved. Even though I had no Idea what Phantom Lord Boarding School would be like, at least I would meet new people, hear about the world...and know about the chance of real happiness.

* * *

 **So Love it? Don't like it? Think it's OK?**

 **Please tell me in the comments below.**

 **-HoneyBeeFox-**


	2. Chapter 2

**So please don't hate me for who I choose as characters. I am trying to place people in the best way I can, but I'm not going to change this whole story to do so. Please enjoy.**

 **-HoneyBeeFox-**

* * *

It was night, and the air was bitter cold. Lucy bundled in her cloak sitting in the rickety carriage. She didn't long her home even now. She'd never trade her freedom for the warmth of a fire at the Lobster House, that fire meant nothing if she was to be sent away into the redroom before she'd get the change to warm her numb fingers. Lucy's light brown eyes glanced out her window just as Phantom Lord Boarding School grew into view from over the hilly terrain.

In the darkness, she could only see a shadowy skeleton of a building. Like an old castle in many books she'd read, it was long, stretching for a few yards, and only had two floors, the second floor just being on one side of the entire structure. The walls, as she could see when a lamp flickered nearby, were made of grey and pale stone with a roof covered in slabs of wood. She couldn't see any windows, but stone and iron gates were surrounding the whole house. That much she saw.

Lucy hugged her doll tighter as the carriage started to slow down, and the door opened. A young woman appeared from the darkness dressed in a simple, nun-like, gown, covered by a hood to protect her from the cold.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Yes," Lucy whispered.

The woman smiled and held out her hand and helped Lucy out. "Welcome to Phantom Boarding School." They walked o a gravel path that made crunching sounds under their feet. Lucy stopped abruptly as she reached the fence. It frightened her and made Lucy feel uneasy. She turned to the woman who motioned her to go on. "It's alright," And Lucy felt better and followed along.

Lucy heard the coachman crack his whip and the horses trotting away.

She knew she was now forever stuck here.

The woman now she knew as Miss Juvia, was accompanied by another worker, a male. He picked Lucy up, who was dragging her feet and hardly awake. They walked down long dark corridors, and into a large room with row after row of beds were lined up next to each other. Some were unused and empty. Most of the others had small girls in them. They all looked to be around Lucy's age. Maybe a few seemed a bit older. It was hard to tell in the dark.

The man put Lucy down on the bed, and Miss Juvia tucked her in. The bed springs were like jagged rocks poking from underneath the mattress and at Lucy's back. The pillow smelled like moss and dirt, but she smiled at Juvia. Luxurious furniture such as the ones at the Lobster house was too expensive for a place like this to afford.

The pretty woman then left with the male, wishing Lucy a good night's sleep, but before the light from the lantern was turned off, Lucy saw the young girl in the bed next to her's was awake. She had shoulder-length blue hair and dark brown eyes that stared at Lucy with kindness. She smiled but didn't say anything. Lucy smiled back. The lights went out, and Lucy closed her eyes.

For once she was hopeful for her future.

~~~0 0 0 0~~~

Lucy woke with a start as the sound of a bell rang out. Instantly the quiet room became a bustle of activity. She sat up to see the girls were already up and getting dressed in their pale gray uniforms. The dresses had long sleeves, long skirts, and had high neck colors, with an apron tied around the waist and simple brown shoes. The fabric looked cheap, and most of the girls looked uncomfortable in it. The dresses sagged on most of them. Lucy swore they were more like Potato sacks then uniforms.

The girls lined up around tables to wash up in the clay bowls filled with water, and some were busy brushing their hair. Lucy started to fall back asleep but was approached by the Blue haired girl from the night before. She was so small and frail that Lucy thought she looked like a doll.

"Hurry up and get dressed, or you'll miss breakfast," Se said while shaking Lucy awake.

"Breakfasts." Lucy smiled and hurried to get dressed like the other girls. "I can't wait."

 _Breakfast consisted of a meager amount of inedible porridge. In fact, everything about the boarding school was terrible. The cod dormitories, the Icy water we had to wash in, and worst of all, most of the teachers were harsh. Punishment and humiliation were part of the daily ritual. However; I had found a friend. Levy McGarden who was loving a wise_

The Phantom girl's all sat at tables with one teacher for each group. Lucy sat at the writing table. Her teacher was making them practice writing and spelling on old chalkboards, which the blonde didn't mind learning, she rather enjoyed literature. Levy was seated with the strictest teacher in the school, Miss Sue, who taught Geography. From were Lucy sat, she could see Su giving Levy a hard time.

"Find Tenrou Island." She demanded. Levy pointed to a spot on a small globe and Su looked at the place she pointed to and scowled like an evil villain Lucy had read about in old fairy tales. "Sit back down McGarden." She snapped, then something then caught her attention, and she turned to the whole room. "All rise for Mr. Jose and his associate."

The same man who had visited Lucy strolled into the room with some people Lucy never saw before. They looked as mean as Jose did. The other girls stood. Miss Juvia stood next to Jose and started to give a speech about why he was visiting when Lucy rose from her seat and knocked down one of the chalkboards with her hip. For a while, the room was eerily quiet.

Jose broke the silence by focusing on Lucy and saying, "Careless girl...Slates cost money you know! Come here."

Lucy took a step forward. "And bring your stool," Jose said. Lucy grabbed her stool and proceeded to walk in the middle of the group of tables and people.

"It was just an accident, Mr. Jose." Juvia pleaded with the dark-eyed man. He didn't care and maintained his strict composure. Lucy felt everyone's intense gaze burn into her back as she stopped just a few inches away from the headmaster.

"Put the stool down and stand."

Lucy set the chair down but hesitated to stand on it. It would be easy for her fall off or possibly break it and she didn't want to get hurt. There were no doctors here who would help her. It would be days before one even arrived if summoned.

"NOW GIRL!" Lucy flinched and hurriedly stood on the stool.

"Teachers, children," The headmaster started to walk around Lucy. "You all see this girl before you, well I'm sorry to say, but Lucy Heartfilia is a liar." The floor squeaks under Jose's boots. Lucy wished it would give way, and he'd fall into a hole and break every bone in his body, and then she could say it was divine punishment for his harsh treatment. "The lesson today will be that Lying is a sin. Lucy will remain here all day without food or drink, till she is forgiven for the sin she committed."

Lucy lowered her head as the room seemed to grow colder, gloomy, and bleak. "You must guard against her. Shun her example. Avoid her company." Lucy could hear the grandfather clock chime as the day passed on.

Ding-dong ding-dong—the sounds seemed endless.

Levy poked her head through the door, glancing around before she walked up to Lucy, who still refused to look up. The Blue haired girl placed a chunk of bread in the blonde's palm and smiled.

Lucy looked at the bread, now realizing the sting of hunger causing her stomach to grumble with slight pain. She nibbled at the edges. The ends of her mouth curving into a grin. "Thank you, Levy."

"No problem." And then she left just as the clock struck its last chime. Strange? But Lucy had little time to dote on the matter as Mr. Jose came in a few seconds later.

* * *

 **Please review.**

 **Also If anyone had problems with how I write this story please know I don't have a book and am mainly writing this from the movie.**

 **Thank you**

 **-HoneyBeeFox-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't hate me for who dies in this chapter.**

 **-HoneyBeeFox-**

* * *

 _Spring came and with it the typhus, that ragged through the crowded school rooms and dormitories. Neglected colds and semi-starvation made the people vulnerable to the disease._

 _And those of use left wanted and prayed that we, and our loved ones would be spared._

The church bells rang in the distant church. They were mourning, Lucy could hear it. Crying the sounds only bells could make, as another wooden coffin was brought outside of the school. Two men carried the crate pass Lucy and another girl, who waited on the steps. They were able to peek inside, and both grimaced as they saw the young girl's corpse inside, her head rolling from side to side from the rough way the men carried her. Her face still had a trace of color. She had only recently died.

The men slid the coffin onto an awaited horse-drawn wagon, with a second coffin in the back.

Lucy looked away and proceeded forward to the school. The moment she went inside she was met with hurried staff and nurses carrying pitchers of water, jars of herbs, and elixirs.

She stopped just in front of a door and waited, and waited, till she heard a nurse coming and looked up to see the woman's face.

The nurse passed Lucy by, but she heard the woman's voice as she spoke to Miss Juvia. "She's out there again."

There was some rustling from behind the door, and Juvia came out soon after. "Not at the moment, Lucy," She knelt down and brushed the blonde's cheek with her hand. "She just had her medicine, and she's resting."

"Is she getting better?" Lucy asked with a surge of hope.

Juvia opened her mouth to reply but another teacher, Miss Sue, came running down the hall in a panic.

"Miss Juvia!" She gasped out of breath, "Miss Temple is convulsing, and she's running a high fever!"

"Nurse come quick!" The young woman rushed away, the nurse in tow. They disappeared soon after, and Lucy looked at the door. Hesitant for a second, but went inside to see her friend. She needed to see Levy, she needed to be by her side and comfort her.

Levy laid in a small bed. The thin sheets half covered her puny frame. Her hair was undone and spread around her head like a halo. Her skin had lost its vibrant color, and her eyes had dark circles under them, making the girl seem more lifeless.

She didn't move.

Lucy, heart beating rapidly, approached the bed and held Levy's hand in hers. She rubbed her friend's fingers as Levy stirred in her sleep.

"Is that you Lucy?" Her voice crackled from a dry throat. Lucy peered into her friend's eyes that slightly opened, the black lashes framing Levy's eyes trembled they fought to part.

"Yes. I've been here every day to ask if I could see you," Lucy stated. "I've been waiting outside the door. I've wanted so much to see you. Miss Juvia said you were doing very poorly." The last part Lucy felt her voice break as she held back a sob.

"Oh, Luce." Levy cooed. "I'm not in any pain."

"But I can't sleep knowing I might never see you again."

Levy's eyes closed and she went still. Lucy panicked and knelt down. "Levy?" She gasped.

Her eyes fluttered back open, and the blue-haired girl couldn't find the strength to smile and calm her friend's sorrows.

"Don't be frightened. I'm not frightened." Levy looked at Lucy's hands and cringed as she noticed how they felt. "Your cold?"

The blonde nodded. "It is cold, but I don't mind."

"Come and lay in my bed, we can rest together," Levy said as she moved over an let Lucy lay beside her and then let the covers fall over them both, wrapping them in a warm cocoon. All while they never let their hands part for a second.

"I'm so happy your here Luce...don't leave me."

Lucy gripped her friend's hand tighter as she whispered, "I won't, we will always be together. Forever."

Levy's eyes once again closed, and Lucy too, let her eyes shut as the day seemed to pass by like in a dream. She could see herself in a few years, a young lady, writing books with Levy. The two friends through their young lives. They'd always see each other, live close by one another. Lucy could imagine them with their future husbands and children, their families playing together, laughing together. It was a dream Lucy wanted to see every time she closed her eyes. She tried to cling to that hope, desperately.

Lucy felt as she was suddenly moved from the bed. The blonde opened her eyes to see Miss Juvia carrying her away from Levy.

"Where are you taking me?" Lucy demanded, "Please let me stay with Levy."

"I'm sorry Lucy...Levy has died."

So quickly Lucy saw her dream shattered like fragile glass, and her heart felt as if had been pierced every jagged edge that broke off. She protested, she cried, cried so hard her eyes would hurt. Juvia maintained her hold, and all Lucy could do was cry as a nurse came to take Levy away from her...forever.

* * *

 **Anyone else crying?**

 **-HoneyBeeFox-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review please. I like to know what you think so far.**

 **-HoneyBeeFox-**

* * *

 _I missed Levy so much. No one could take her place._

One of the young girls ran her hand along the book's yellow page. A small sketch of Levy had been painted on the paper.

"Is that your friend Miss Lucy?" She asked looking at the Blonde.

Lucy took the book and placed it inside in her trunk with her other few positions. "Yes, Wendy, that was Levy." Lucy smiled faintly remembering her friend from all those years ago.

 _I remained at Phantom for a further eight years. Six as a pupil and two as a teacher._

Lucy closed her trunk and turned to her students, "Who will bring me my cloak and hat?"

"Me!"

"I will!"

"Me too!"

The group of young girls jumped from their seats and raced for Lucy's things at the other end of the room. Lucy smiled while shaking her head at the girls' outburst. They truly were fine children. It was sad to know she'd likely never see them again.

 _But I was desperate for change._

Lucy put on her cloak and grabbed her bag as she made her way out to the school's courtyard. The building had brightened up after a new manager had bought it from Jose. The walls painted, the furniture new, and most of all, the school had a far healthier number of students than the sickly.

Levy's death indeed had broken her heart.

Lucy quickly pushed the sad thoughts of her friends aside and smiled at the man holding the carriage door open for her. She took one last look at the school, waving to the children and teachers as she sat down and the coachman snapped the reins, and she was off.

 _I wanted to see more of the world. I longed for liberty. I placed an ad in a newspaper, "A young lady, accustomed to tutoring, qualified in the guidance of people under the age of 14, seeks job." I had only one reply._

The scenery outsides changed over time. Lucy had watched as green meadows slowly were replaced with dark hills and marshlands. Lucy wondered what would Fairy Tail be like.

Her questions were answered when she arrived.

Fairy Tail was an old fortress. Nothing overly fancy as Lucy saw. It was old, but some parts looked well kept. The surrounding marsh and trees made it seem like a storybook palace out in the woods.

As the coach came through the gate—a stone arch—it stopped as an old woman approached. The senior woman was tall and slim, her face reminded the blonde of an evil stepmother, but her red eyes were kind if you looked past the wrinkles.

"Are you miss Porlyusica?" Lucy asked.

The woman nodded her head, she didn't smile but looked like she approved of the young woman. "Yes, my dear. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Porlyusica led the blonde away from the carriage, a servant grabbed her trunk and brought it inside with them.

"You must be tired after such a long journey? I'll have some soup brought to your room, and don't complain about what food you want. You get what you get; otherwise, you go hungry." The old woman snapped.

Lucy tried to smile, but it looked awkward as she forced herself not to scurry away. This woman was scary. "T-Thank you."

Porlyusica turned away, and they entered the house. Lucy was in awe. From outside it looked old, but inside the room was filled with beautiful things and furnishings. The house was clean and had no old mossy smell. In fact, Lucy could smell a mix of pine and lemons. Lucy loved the vibrant colors used on the walls, the tiles, everything looked beautiful, but not overly packed with nick-knacks.

The blonde was so in awe that she had to speed walk to catch up with Porlyusica, who walked on without so much as a side glance at Lucy.

"So, when can I meet your little one?"

"Who?"

"My pupil."

Porlyusica chuckled. "Oh, you mean Wendy. Little miss Marvell, she's not my daughter. She's the masters' ward. Wendy is from an island village near France, Zeref help us, she's quite the handful. I'm surprised Mr. Dragneel can stand someone so rambunctious as that girl."

"Who is Mr. Dragneel?"

"You stupid girl, he's the owner of Fairy Tail."

"B-But I thought you were the owner?"

"Me!? She laughed dryly. "No, I'm the housekeeper, used to be a doctor, till my youth ran away from me. I get too tired of listening to those brats and nobility boss me around because I'm not to fast on my feet, it's why I hate people." She started to laugh again. "Me the owner? my what I thought."

The two started up a flight of stairs and Lucy tried her best to sound professional, she'd already made a fool of herself. "When will I meet the Master?"

"When?" Porlyusica's wrinkled face scrunched up into an annoyed scowl. "When he decides to grace us with his presence which isn't often. He's a restless soul. He searches for his missing father on land and sea as well as visits the nearby towns to meet with the locals and run his lands, but often there are times he's called away to parties and other houses. It's a shame since Miss Marvell behaves herself when he's here."

Lucy looked around at the hallways and rooms the two passed. "How many rooms are there?"

"One too many if you ask me, of course, some are closed off. This place is old you know. Your rooms one of the nicer ones, not too big or drafty."

"How many floors?"

"Two, well except in the west wing, but no one is allowed up there, it's all locked up. Tow floors are enough to manage. Ah, here we are." She stopped in front of a door and took out a ring of keys from her dress pocket and inserted it into the lock.

"Miss Porlyusica! Miss Porlyusica!" A young girl came running down the hall.

"Wendy for heaven's sake get back into your room, it's almost sundown."

The girl ignored the old woman's warning and looked at Lucy. "Êtes-vous Miss Heartfilia, ma gouvernante?"

"Oui," Lucy smiled. "Vous devriez être plus respectueux envers Mlle Porlyusica. Je te veux dans les meilleures conditions pour les leçons de demain, alors dors."

"English Please!" Porlyusica scolded, "I can't understand a word you're saying."

"Miss Wendy was wondering if I was her new governess. I said I was and told her to go back to bed." Lucy looked at the little girl and nodded her head in the direction she'd come running from. "Off you go. I will see you early tomorrow."

"Goodnight." Wendy hugged Lucy. Porlyusica took hold of the young girl's shoulder and nudged her down the hall.

"Get back to bed. You can see Miss Lucy in the morning."

"Bye." Wendy waved and took off.

Porlyusica let out a deep breath and unlocked Lucy's bedroom door. "If there's anything you need just ask, and don't think that means we'll wait on you hand and foot."

Lucy nodded her head as the old woman walked away. "Thank you, and goodnight."

 _I was relieved to find Miss Porlyusica so...friendly, and Little Wendy, clearly full of life and affection. I became filled with a sense of well-being. I felt surely I would be happy here._

Unpacking her things from her trunk, Lucy settled into her room. She hummed while putting away her clothes, but stopped suddenly in her place when she heard a strange heckle from the hallway.

"Miss Porlyusica? Wendy?" No one answered. Curious Lucy lit a candle and went out into the hallway. She heard the laugh again and followed it. "Hello?" She called. The heckle came again, and this time Lucy turned as a door at the end of the hall was slammed shut by a mysterious figure.

Lucy took hesitant steps forward, never looking away from the door. She reached her hand out and was hardly an inch away from turning the nob when a stern voice spoke up.

"That doors locked."

Lucy twisted around and met with the grim-faced Porlyusica.

"I-I heard someone laughing. I thought Wendy had-"

"That was Cana Alberona, one of the servants. She's a drunk and likes to drink this time of night." She smiled. Lucy could tell the woman was on edge, and she didn't want to get in any trouble, so she walked away from the door.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't waste your breath. I should have a stern talking with that woman in the morning."

Lucy gave a small node and followed after Porlyusica, back to her room.

The blonde never looked back at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews and Followers.**

 **Sorry, this took longer. I thought this part was too short so I combined this with another chapter.**

 **-HoneyBeeFox-**

* * *

 **3 Months later**

 _Cana Alberona was not one to be hushed. I heard her strange laugh over the months that followed, but I had yet to meet her, for she chose not to dine with the other servants._

Lucy studied Wendy's painting with interest. The flowers were all bright colors and had strangely shaped stems, but the picture was coming along as she added in more detail.

"That's very good,"

"I can not do it. The paint is going everywhere."

"Then use less water," Lucy said. Wendy sighed and started to wash her brush, as the young governess sat down to continue her painting. Wendy began to flick out her brush when she accidentally splattered paint onto her picture. She gasped looked to her teacher expecting her to yell or scream, but Lucy looked at the painting and started to laugh.

 _Little Wendy had no great talents, but she made reasonable progress and life at Fairy Tail was tranquil. Too tranquil._

Lucy sent Wendy away later that evening and grabbed her cloak and went out for a small walk. The marshlands were colder by this time of day and the need to stretch out her legs drove Lucy to venture into the thicket away from the typical trail a person would usually walk on.

 _I should have felt Thankful, but instead, I felt restless and trapped. I was sure there was more to life than this daily routine of boringly, peaceful activities._

A thick fog rolled in as Lucy started to walk by the bank of a creek. It made the woman uneasy not to be able to see more than a few feet away, but the sound of hooves clopping agents the ground brought back a painful memory of the time she was locked in the redroom. She soon realized that the sounds of a horse galloping and whinnying were not a memory, but reality. There was a splash, and Lucy frantically looked around. A large cat came running from the water and pasted by Lucy, but stopped to look back. Lucy followed its gaze and screamed as a horse reared up and started to kick out his front legs. The rider yelled as he and the horse fell back into the shallow water.

"Blast you!" The man yelled as his horse stood up and rushed away.

Lucy gathered up her dress and rushed towards the man. "Are you alright sir?"

"Do I look as if I'm alright!?" The man sat up from the water, "What were you doing walking in the mist like a witch? You're a mad woman!"

"Do you want me to go and get some help?" Lucy asked.

"No. Come here and give me a hand." He demanded.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, your leg might be broken. I can fetch someone from where I live at, Fairy Tail; it's just down the road."

"Please it's just a sprain," He stood up, limping on one foot as he reached out his hand. "Come here." When Lucy didn't move the man growled in frustration. "Come on give me your arm!"

Lucy hurried through the water and came to the man's side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned some of his weight on her. The two stumbled out of the creek just as the horse came trotting back. "How long have you lived in Fairy Tail?" The man suddenly asked.

"Since I became the governess," She let the man go as he reached his horse's reins and seated himself back on the saddle.

"Then what on earth is a governess doing out at this time of the evening?"

"Walking, sir," Lucy stated. She only just met the man, and he was already getting on her nerves. He yelled loud enough to wake the dead, and she could have asked him the same question as to why he was riding off the road.

The man seemed to have read her mind as he looked towards the road. "I try not to be seen by bandits, I find it these overgrown places provide more protection," His gaze fell back to her, "Before you carry on with your walking, you could get me my whip," He pointed to the water, "It's there."

Lucy stared at him, her eyes narrow. "Certainly." She snapped. Did this man not know how to say please?

The blonde went to the edge of the water where the whip was and picked it up, then gave it back to the rude man, who surprised her when he took the leather-bound stick and said, "Thank you. Give my regards to Sir Dragneel." Then he turned his horse away and started to ride off.

"I have yet to meet him." She called back. Lucy noticed the cat from before had jumped onto the saddle with the man. As the fog began to clear, light from the setting sun passed over the two. Gasping, the young woman saw the feline was a beautiful light blue, with a white stomach. And the man had the most beautiful shade of pink hair she'd ever seen.

Pink hair? Lucy had never seen such a thing on a man.

Shaking her head, Lucy hurried back to the manor. Not asking how the man had known the name of her employer.

~~~~~~~0000000000~~~~~~~

Lucy finally made it back to Fairy Tail. The house was unusually silent, even if the sun was setting and the servants should be retiring for the day.

One of the butlers, Gray Fullbuster, came running out of the building. "Miss Porlyusica were have you been?"

The old woman came running from a nearby door. "I'm on my way you brat; I can't be in two places at once. Jeez, you'd think the house was on fire the way everyone been acting."

The two made their way towards the kitchen entrance, and Lucy followed, intrigued what all the fuss was about. When she entered the house, all the servants were busy moving around, some cleaning, other's carrying blankets and bowls of water. Porlyusica was overlooking it all.

"Where is Bisca? Tell her the fire in the drawing room needs more wood in it. Oh, and the bed sheets need airing out after they're finished getting washed, and He wants to see Wendy, bring her down here."

"But she's asleep." The servant said.

"Then wake her!" She started to walk away when a Blue ball of fur simpered across the floor. "Oh, get out of here you mangy beast, get out, go on, get away from this place," She looked back to the servant woman. "Get Wendy and tell the cook to get this cat a fish and shove it down his throat." The woman spotted Lucy standing among the ruckus and shouted out to her, "Miss Heartfilia, the master wants to see you in his office at once."

Shocked, Lucy hardly understood what the woman was saying. "What master?" She asked.

Miss Porlyusica turned and gave the girl her world-famous glare. "Stupid girl, the master sir Dragneel. Havens! Is everyone here a newborn?" She mumbled the last part, but Lucy herd nonetheless. "The stupid man had an accident, his horse fell and his ankle's sprain."

The blonde's heart completely stopped.

"Anyways, he wants to see you. Give me your cloak and get in there." She frowned at Lucy's dress. "Change into simple cleaner and make it fast."

Lucy gave the woman her cloak and hurried to her room. She still was in utter disbelief when she changed into a simple gray dress (All her clothes were dull colors) and rushed to the office. Was that man she'd met at the creek the man she worked for? Could this just be an incredible coincidence?

She doubted it.

Lucy entered the office, and immediately Dragneel looked over from his shoulder. "Well if it isn't the helpful governess, Miss Lucy Heartfilia. Come in, don't hover in the doorway, I won't bite."

"But you might like to deceive me again."

"I was angry with you for bewitching my horse," Dragneel said as he turned his head and took a sip from his wine glass.

Lucy held back the urge to throw something at the man. "I was simply walking." She said again, for what felt like the dozenth time.

"Yes, yes, in the mist off the trail, in the woods, where no one could see you...but that's finished now. Come sit."

Biting the inside of her cheek, she went to a chair next to his and started to sit, when Dragneel held up his hands, "Not there," He said, pointing to a seat in front of him. "There, where I can see you."

Lucy did as she was told and sat.

"So where do you come from Miss Heartfilia?" He asked.

"Phantom Lord Boarding School. I advertised in the paper, and Miss Porlyusica wrote to me." In the light, Lucy could make out the man far better than in the mist. He indeed had pink hair, and dark eyes, complemented with a strong face, and a lean muscled body.

Dragneel didn't look too happy with her answer. "Did she? I hope you're suitable for the job. No doubt they filled your head with that religious nonsense. You probably think that Jose was a saint."

Lucy shook her head, "I do not. I hate the man."

"Careful, that sounds like blasphemy." Dragneel mocked, taking another drink of his wine.

"He was a harsh and pompous man. I've since found my own faith in the world."

Dragneel's mouth turned up into a thin line. A smile? But it vanished before Lucy could fully see. "And what faith do you place in arithmetic and geography? I'm sure you think it's all hogwash."

Lucy smiled. "I have taught classes of twelve-year-olds, and have studied History, music, art, writing, and French. I find it all interesting."

"Very impressive." He said with no hint of interest.

"I did not tell you to impress. It's a fact, and that is all."

The pink haired male sat down his drink and nodded. "Oh, a fact? I see." He met her gaze, his dark eyes meeting her chocolate brown. "Can you play? You said you studied music."

The blonde shifted in her seat. "A little."

Dragneel grunted. "Well, that's what all girls are taught to say," He sighed deeply. "go on and play me a little, the piano is over there."

Hesitantly Lucy got up an walked to the piano and started to play. The door suddenly opened, and Wendy came running in with a big smile on her face.

"Natsu! Natsu!" She bounced with joy as she ran across the room into Dragneel's open arms. Lucy smiled and unknowingly stopped playing as she watched the male place the girl on his lap as a father would do.

"Wendy, c'est bon de te voir. Comment avez-vous été?" He said. Turning to Lucy, he raised an eyebrow. "Have you already finished playing Miss Heartfilia?"

Embarrassed, Lucy started to play again, but still had a smile on her face from seeing Wendy so happy.

Natsu hugged Wendy close to him and gave her a playful frown. "Have you been a complete brat while I've been away, or have you been good?"

"I've been perfect." Wendy laughed.

"Then what about your new governess?" He looked at the blonde as she played.

"She makes me work very hard, but I like her. Oh, did you bring her a present?" She asked while looking around the room.

"I don't know if Miss Heartfilia likes presents. Do you like Presents Miss Heartfilia?" He asked above the music.

Lucy, never stopping her playing, shook her head. "I have little experience with them, but I think they are pleasant things." She was glad her back was turned to them. Otherwise, they'd see the sadness in her eyes. Lucy's aunt had only given her the clothes to wear, food to survive, and a bed to sleep. Gifts were something her aunt had deprived her of but had spoiled her cousins rotten with them.

"I like presents," Wendy said looking at Dragneel with a gleam in her eye.

"Really? What a shame that I forgot to bring you one." Wendy's head dropped as her smile vanished. Natsu saw the changed and whispered in the child's ear, "Look on the table over there."

Wendy, faster than a rabbit, rushed over to the table and grabbed a large, decorative box tied with a red ribbon. She brought it back over and started to open it.

"I think that's enough Piano playing Miss Heartfilia. Clearly, you do play only a little." He scoffed.

Lucy felt a twitch in her eye as she stopped playing. "I'm sorry if my playing offends you, sir." She turned around to watch as Wendy opened the box and pulled out a lovely, green, lacy dress.

"Oh, it's so beautiful. I love it, thank you." Wendy held the dress agents her and twirled around happily. Lucy could remember a time her cousins would do the same thing when getting a new dress. It made her feel a bit jealous.

Natsu looked up as Lucy made her way to the door. "Where are you going, governess?"

"My room sir, I'm sure you would want to spend time with Wendy before you retire for the night." Half of it was right, to her, the man looked a bit tired.

"I see. Find me tiresome do you?" Lucy shook her head, Dragneel only sighed and nodded. "Never mind, just go to your room."

The blonde left in a hurry and went the two to catch up. Though, Lucy felt Dragneel's eyes burning into her back as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

 **Real quick**

 **If my choice of which characters play who, there are a few explanations, one of them being that I try and pair each person with a character from Jane Eyre as best I can. (Levy being Lucy's friend got her the part of Helen Burns, Cana got the drunk lady because she's an alcoholic)**

 **Thank you**

 **-HoneyBeeFox-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, this took longer than I thought it would. I haven't been feeling too well, and I had family visiting, so sorry for the delay.**

 **-HoneyBeeFox-**

* * *

Lucy looked out at the yard, watching as Natsu came riding in from exercising his horse. As always Happy (The blue cat) was seated in the saddle bag.

 _I saw little of Sir Natsu Dragneel in the days that followed. He was either engaged in business or dining with friends._

Natsu hurried down the halls, and from the staircase, Lucy watched. It was interesting that he seemed to avoid this place, especially since Wendy was here, yet he hardly seemed to care about anything here.

As if knowing she was there, Natsu casually turned and looked up at her. The two stared at one another in silence for what seemed a few minutes, neither one moving, then Natsu turned away and carried on with his business. Lucy finally let out the breath she was holding. For some reason when he looked at her, she felt her face heat up, and her throat had gone dry of all words.

She also noted he was heading in the direction of the west wing.

It wasn't until later that night when she started to close her window, did Lucy see someone in the abandoned part of the building. It was a shadowy outline of a woman holding a light.

 _I thought it strange the west wing had a light burning. Especially, since Miss Porlyusica said the rooms, there were all locked._

Fearful and curious, Lucy cautious went down the halls and to the old door that leads up to the third story. Porlyusica was standing just beside the door with a lamp. Lucy's eyes grew wide, and she hid in the shadows and watched as Natsu came down the stairs and locked the door behind him.

"If she can't do the job then find someone who can." He said to the old woman, who was anything but happy to hear it. Natsu took off, and Lucy went up to Miss Porlyusica.

"Is it Cana again?"

Porlyusica Turned, seeming a bit startled but nodded her head. "I'm afraid so. The master's had a word with her, and it's her final warning."

"Why does she not mix with the other servants? She might not drink as much if she had company. If I could speak to her-"

"No, no, the master forbids it. She's a nasty piece to deal with, takes nothing seriously and act like a babbling buffoon when she's drunk."

"Then why does Dragneel tolerate her? It seems like extra work he can avoid."

"Because he feels sorry for the poor wrench. She's been with the family since the last master took charge. The buffoon can't send her to the poor house. He cares for her well-being too much."

"How is Master Natsu today?" Lucy asked, sympathetically. The man might be assertive, but she still felt bad when she saw him limp down the halls.

The old housekeeper gave a sly smile. "Well you can ask yourself, Dragneel's requested you join him after supper."

~~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~~

Lucy kept on staring at Natsu as he swirled his glass of wine in his hand. He didn't seem interested, so why did he ask to see her? Was this another one of his tricks?

The young governess was too busy staring at him, that she didn't notice how long she'd been doing it.

"You seem to examine me quite intensely, Miss Lucy, do you find me handsome?"

Panicked, Lucy let her mouth run faster than her brain. "No sir."

Natsu chuckled and set down his drink and looked over at Lucy. "A direct answer for a direct question."

"I didn't mean to say-"

Natsu cut her off with a harsh tone. "Try and modify your answer? Don't worry it was an honest reply. Come here and sit down, I hate turning my head to the side and getting neck cramps."

He said the last part with a bit of humor, and Lucy had to hold back a smile as she sat on the chair in front of his.

"So tell me, what faults do you see in me," Dragneel said in a more curious tone than angry. "Is it my nose?"

"It's not-" Lucy began.

"Or my eyes?" He interrupted. "Are my ears too large, or my forehead is too large?"

"No," Lucy finally managed to say. "It is a fine forehead. Appearance is of little consequence; it is the person within that is the attraction."

"Oh, I see," Natsu nodded with understanding. "It's my personality you find unattractive."

Lucy shook her head. What's with this man? Why would he care what she thought of him

"What I meant to say is that certain facets of your character are...somewhat unpleasant."

Dragneel inched in a little closer, amusement on his face. "I'm listening."

Taken back, Lucy had to think for a moment. What did she find irritating about him? His tricks? Well, he only lied about who he was, and technically Natsu didn't lie because he never told her a false name. His anger? No, she was more scared when he was angry, and most that fear was directed to the fact Natsu fell off his horse and hurt himself. Everyone gets scared when someone yells at them. His forcefulness? Yes. She hated that he treated her like every other man she knew. That she was only meant to take orders, nothing more.

"You ask by way of command," She finally replied back.

Natsu fell back into his seat; his humor seemed to die away. "Do I?"

"Yes." Lucy didn't need to think. She merely said it, and this time she knew what she was saying. He was commanding, acted high and mighty, though he had already proven himself to have a caring heart, he was too forceful when needing or wanting something.

Natsu face was dead serious now. "That because I have had a lifetime of saying, 'do this' and it's done." When Lucy thought she could say no more and that he was sure to yell at her, Natsu paused for a moment, then said, "What else do you find wrong with my character?"

Lucy racked her brain for something else, but she found nothing else wrong. "That is all."

"Are you sure?" he was leaning in again, and this time he was studying her, his dark eyes staring into hers.

"I'm sure." Lucy gulped.

Standing up, Natsu seemed to be a bit annoyed. "And I bet you expected me to change my manner because of one little governess?"

"No. You asked a question, and I merely answered it."

Natsu looked down at Lucy, his eyes seemed to be daring her to contradict him. "Then you do understate that I have the right to be master of my own house. After all, I have traveled and seen the world; I'm older and wiser than you." He smiled, waiting for her to say he was wrong. That she was wise too, but instead she looked away.

"Do as you please, sir."

His taunting smile dropped. "That's the worst and most annoying answer you could have given. Add on top of that you didn't answer my question."

Lucy looked up at him, and Natsu swore she could have melted ice with the look she gave him.

"Surely your claim to wisdom an maturity can only depend on the use." She smiled, copying his taunting smirk.

"Really? how bold of you."

The blonde laughed.

"Oh, you smiled?" Natsu looked at her face like he expected her to grow horns. "What are you smiling about?"

"Only that very few people would care what their employers think. Especially when they pay them thirty hundred jewels a year."

Stepping back, Natsu poured himself another drink. "Well if I pay you, then I have every right to command you."

"With respect?"

"Yes, with respect...after all Wendy seems to have improved quite a bit thanks to you." He said that like he meant it, and Lucy had to look away without showing her blush, but she couldn't hide the smile.

Natsu starred at her with growing interest. He'd seen her a few times in the light, but with the fireplace and windows open, she seemed to glow.

"You are a rare breed, Miss Heartfilia."

The blonde snapped her gaze to his. "I-I thank you. I'll take that as a compliment."

Heaven help her if she was blushing like a love-struck teenager in front of this man.

* * *

 **See you next time**

 **-HoneyBeeFox-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!**

 **And thanks for all the** **reviews. There so sweet.**

 **-HoneyBeeFox-**

* * *

 _Over the next few weeks, we had several_ _stimulating conversations, and I found myself waiting for every opportunity to be with him._

Lucy and Natsu walked in the guarders, stepping along a gravel path surrounded by wildflowers and tall shrubs releasing beautiful scents in the air. Wendy ran ahead of the two, Happy running away as the girl tried to catch him.

The blonde chuckled at the sight of her student, but she also noticed Natsu trying to hide a frown.

"Wendy is quite spirited," Lucy said, "she must be like her mother?"

Dragneel cringed, and a look of regret fell over his face. "Wendy's mother was a dancer. She was so stunning and talented that I felt so flattered when she confessed to loving me. Plain man that I am. I showed her with gifts. But when she told me she was pregnant, I had no doubt it was mine."

Lucy smiled warmly. "So you were married to her?"

Natsu shook his head. "No, but she was a grand passion." He stopped in a simple clearing and sat on a stone bench, Lucy followed suit and sat next to him. The Pink haired man stared out at the garden, deep in thought. "I was besotted with her. I longed to be in her company, see her face, touch her alabaster skin, and smell her sweet perfume." He trailed off, and Lucy saw the pain on his face as he curled up his hands together. Angry. Hurt. Confused. Betrayed. Lucy saw it as she saw the world around her.

"One night," He began again, "I went to go see her unexpectedly at her home. She wasn't there, but I was eager to be with her, so I hid in the balcony drapes, thinking I would surprise her...only I was the one who was surprised. She returned dressed in all the fin gifts of silk and jewels I had given her, she had with her a brainless, young officer," Lucy could have sworn the way Natsu was scowling could cause the cool air to crackle with heat. "I hid in the shadows, and watched...and I felt such pain."

Lucy gulped at the intensity of his voice.

Regaining himself, Natsu returned to his calm self as if the memory was just that. A memory.

"Have you ever felt jealousy, Lucy?"

Shacking her head the blonde answered. "No, sir."

"I should have thought as much," Natsu grunted. "because you have never felt love. Be thankful your soul has yet to feel that emotion, but there will come the day when you find yourself totally helpless. A fragile wreck in a storm of emotions."

"You make love sound unpleasant,"

"au contraire, It brings the greatest pleasure," His gaze fell away from hers, and he looked at the coloring trees, almost angry. "And I believe we all have a right to get some pleasure from this life...don't you?"

Did she? Lucy had been deprived of many pleasures in her short life. Her family hated her, she'd lost her best friend to sickness, and she'd never been blessed with any great beauty that would guaranty her a man to love and marry.

"I have yet to feel such a thing." She admitted.

~~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~~

Lucy slipped into her nightgown and snuffed out all the candles in her room, before crawling it her bed for a well needed good night's rest. The day had been long, the chores tiresome, but it was time for the day to end. She'd just settled in her sheets when Lucy herd a doorknob rattle as if someone was trying to force it to open.

Then she heard the laugh. A gut chilling laugh, worse then the ones she'd heard before from Cana. Something about this frightened her to her very bones. Like some great evil had been unleashed.

Looking at the door, Lucy watched as a light passed by, then diapered.

What was that? She thought. Was Wendy up with someone? Could it be an intruder?

Getting up as quietly as she could, Lucy crept to her door and opened it so she could peek outside.

Darkness. Nothing she could see seemed odd—that is till she looked to her right. There in front of a door was a candelabrum.

One that was still lit, despite the late hour.

Walking to it, Lucy bent down to pick the candle up.

Strange that someone would leave it on the floor? Lucy thought. Possibly someone was playing a game? Wendy?

As Lucy grabbed the handle, she noticed the light on the floor was not only from the flame of the candle. It was coming from underneath Natsu's room. The blonde couldn't help but also smell a strong stench of smoke.

Carefully she opened the door and insistently dropped the candelabrum in fear.

"Natsu!" She screamed. His bed was on fire. The curtains charred, and the blanket wrapped around the master's body were starting to catch a flame.

"Sir Natsu, wake up! Wake up!" Lucy shouted at him, but the man was deep in sleep and heard nothing.

Half hysteric, Lucy spotted an ewer on the nightstand and reached for it. She dumped the water on the bed, to try and douse the flames. When the water made contact, Natsu stirred in his sleep, but once again was def to the blondes frantic please for his to wake up. Not giving up, Lucy took the bowl of water and dumped it on his face.

Natsu woke up in a fright.

"Natsu wake up!"

Finally hearing her, Natsu took full notice of the flames and jumped from his bed. Ripping off the curtains, he tossed them to the floor and stomped on them. Slowly the fire died, and the room then was covered in a stressful blanket of black.

"What in god's name is going on?!" His frantic breaths filled the suddenly quiet room.

"Some has tried to set fire to the house, and tried killing you." Lucy rushed out the words with fear and relief to see he was okay, but she could feel herself shaking. Her hands were numb.

"Well, I see you thought to drown me as well."

"I'll...I'll go call Miss Porlyusica,"

"You'll do no such thing." Natsu snapped. Lucy stopped and turned t look at him, and she didn't care if he thought she made him out to be crazy not to tell someone about this. He could have died. But Natsu only replied, "What could she do?"

Steadying her breath, Lucy retrieved candlestick and held it out for him to see. Her hands were shaking so violently she almost dropped it. "I found this on the floor outside your room. I heard someone trying to open a door. I thought Wendy had gotten up and-" Lucy sucked in a breath, she felt tears burning her eyes.

"Your trembling, Lucy." Natsu took her hand in his and led her to a chair, "Come sit down," He tossed a blanket over her shoulders and then grabbed a robe and threw it over his shoulders with less care. "Keep warm. I'll be back in a moment."

When she was sure he left, Lucy set the candle and wrapped the blanket around her, and pulled her knees up to her chest, and then finally she started to weep.

~~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~~

It was hard to tell how long it took, but Natsu came back just as he promised. By this time Lucy had calmed herself, and when she heard the Master come into the room she asked him, "Why do you keep her here? and why does she hide herself on the third floor?" When he didn't reply Lucy asked him a question that had been on her mind for a while. "Does she mean something to you? Is Cana Alberona another one of your grand passions?" She sounded more made then frightened.

Was that bad she wanted to know? Then again, why did she want to know?

"Cana Alberona?" Natsu questioned.

"Yes. She drinks, and laughs loudly...she disturbs me. I have asked about her, and all anyone ever tells me is that she's been here for a long time,"

"She is only a servant, Luce." Natsu stood before her, still dripping wet from the water, so he must have been gone for only a short while. But even in his presence, Lucy felt scared, not of Natsu, but what could have happened to him.

"Well, she might have killed you." Lucy looked Natsu in the eye, knowing full well her's were red from crying.

Natsu smiled weakly. "Yes, but you saved me," He sat down in the chair next to hers and whispered, "You are my guardian angle Luce. I knew you were good when I first saw you. Smiling so lovely," Lucy blushed at that. Natsu must have realized what he said and quickly added, "Now I am in your debt."

"But there is no debt." Taking off the blanket, Lucy started to stand. "I'll go back to my room, now and-"

"Without taking leave?"

She stopped and only looked at her feet. Now realizing she was barefoot, Lucy could imagine her hair was a mess and her eyes with black rings underneath from the lack of sleep.

"Look at me, Luce." The way he said her name in such a way made Lucy unable to resist but look up at him.

"Are we suddenly strangers again? Like the time when we first met in the drawing room." Lucy once again spoke not a word. "Then take my hand."

His hand?

"I-I can't" The blonde was glad the darkness hid her enough, so he didn't see the surprise and longing on her face.

"Am I so repulsive to you?" He didn't hide the hurt in his voice, and it made Lucy wish she could do more than hold his hand to make him feel better.

"No...you aren't" Lucy slowly slipped her hand into his.

Natsu shook her lightly, then with his other hand, ran his fingers across her knuckles. Lucy's breath caught, and her heart pounded agents her chest.

"So warm," Natsu murmured.

Pulling away, Lucy rushed across the room. "I'm sorry I have to go."

Running back to her room, Lucy shut her door and let out a heavy breath of frustration. Sliding down to the floor, she held her knee.

Why was she so scared of loving him? Did he even love her? Was she just another woman to him?

It was unnerving to think about it, especially since Lucy suspected she was starting to fall head over heels with Natsu.

* * *

 **OK, so I know Natsu is supposed to be a dragon and immune to fire, but this is not the Manga, so if you thought that fire in his bed wouldn't have killed him, you'd be wrong because they have no magic in his story.**

 **What did you expect me to do, make his bed into a tank of water and have Lucy throw fire at it?**

 **-HoneyBeeFox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Have a great Summer**

 **School is out!**

 **-HoneyBeeFox-**

* * *

 _I did not sleep that night. All I could think was him._

 _I felt sure today of all days he'd call into the library to see how Wendy was progressing, and not make we wait till this evening to see him again._

Wendy jumped up from her seat with a slate and held it out for Lucy to see. "Finished." She laughed, "Did I do it? Did I get everything right?"

Lucy scanned over the child's work.

"Very good Wendy, now you can choose a book to read, I have some already laid out here," She grabbed a pile of books and spread them out on the table for Wendy to see.

Where was Natsu? Why hasn't he called for them to meet him yet?

Lucy unknowingly rubbed her knuckles were Natsu's skin had met hers. It still tingled when she thought about it.

"Your cheeks are pink Miss Heartfilia." The little girl smiled, and Lucy thought it looked a bit too mischievous to be a simple childish jester.

"It's too warm in here; maybe we shall go and read in the garden,"

"No, it's too cold outside."

The door was suddenly thrown open, and Miss Porlyusica came stomping in holding a serving tray of drinks.

"Ok brat, time for a break, I brought up some lemonade and cookies."

Wendy let out a squeal as she rushed over and started to eat the treats. Lucy; however, grabbed Porlyusica's arm.

"Did Mr. Dragneel tell you how Cana set fire to his bed?"

The old woman arched a brow. "He told me there was an incident with a candle. Foolish man, I'd be surprised if he'd never set a fire by accident before. He had a fondness for fire when he was little-"

"No, it was Cana who set the fire. Ask Natsu himself he'd tell you."

"I wish I could, but unfortunately our master has decided to go off. He left at the crack of dawn. Probably off to meet some friends."

"Where do these friends live? How far away? When will he be back?" Lucy asked.

Porlyusica huffed and tended to the fireplace. "All thee questions are making me dizzy," She sighed, "Dragneel will likely stay away a fortnight or even a month. The man is quite good at forgetting time. He's rather popular with the ladies he is."

"What ladies? Lucy asked.

"The daughters of a lord and his friends. Mighty beautiful they are, for as much a young ladies go, especially the young Miss Éclair. her face is...well heck it's like a painting, and her clothes are magnificent."

"Is...is she married?" Lucy asked, trying to act naturally by looking over some of Wendy's assignments.

"No, not yet. Although the family comes from money, I doubt there's any great fortune left. I do believe she has a soft spot for our half-witted lord, poor girl. We might be expecting her to be coming home with Dragneel one day." She glanced at Lucy suspiciously. "Are you sure you're feeling well? You seem a bit pink to me."

"I think I need some fresh air; Wendy would you like to come along?" Lucy tried not to look at the old woman, in fear she would see something else and comment on.

"Ok," Wendy bounced over and dragged Lucy behind her as she raced to the nearest exit. They walked in silence on a small stone path along the gardens, and Lucy tried her best not to think Of the lord, and admire the flowers. But her mind betrayed her and flashes of Natsu's face appeared in her mind.

"Do you think he will be far away for a long, long time again?" Wendy asked, looking at her feet with a sad frown.

Lucy scoffed. Why did she think about a man who obviously had no desire to stay with his household, or have any care for his own safety? "I think so. He's staying with some _fashionable_ people," Lucy mocked.

Wendy gasped. She started to twirl, so her dress flared out like a lily pad. "I am fashionable!" She claimed, apparently not liking the idea of being told otherwise.

Lucy had to admire the child. She may have been cute, but with her determination, she was beautiful. Lucy wrapped the girl in her arms and said, "Yes you are, but Mr. Dragneel need the company of adults sometimes."

"But you're a grown-up?"

Lucy stopped and looked at Wendy. She didn't know what it was like to grow up poor and plain, a commoner with no great beauty or title. Lucy had seen the rich and wealthy life, but the blonde had rejected that way of life when she lived with her Aunt. Levy had been all she needed at one time, but even though she was gone, Lucy felt she needed no other friend then Levy and her memories.

"Yes. I am a grown up. But I am a common governess. It's childish to think any high society man, or Mr. Dragneel for that matter would want to be in my company. It would be ridiculous."

Lucy pulled Wendy along the trail, and after a brief moment of wordless conversation, Wendy spoke out. "I miss him.

Lucy hugged Wendy once again and whispered back. "Then let's absorb ourselves in our studies and think of happy things. Then the time will soon pass.

But would that be too soon? Lucy couldn't help but feel anxious at the thought of Natsu returning home with a bride. Was what Porlyusica said true? Was Natsu seeing a woman who was besotted with him? Who, Natsu might be interested in marrying?

The idea already made Lucy feel like running away in a dark room where she could just forget about the man who she'd now come to think of more than just her employer and a friend.

She thought him a man.

* * *

 **After a long and harsh debate about who should play Blanche Ingram, I decided on Éclair mostly because I thought she was pretty and because I thought she acted a bit mean when first meeting Lucy.**

 **But if you don't like it, I'm sorry.**

 **-HoneyBeeFox-**


	9. Chapter 9

Every time I post a new chapter and see the reviews I feel do happy. Especially when I get followers and Favorites.

You all are the best!

Also, I'm sorry if some of the Italic and bold stuff isn't showing on here because I'm having trouble with this new computer I'm working on.

-HoneyBeeFox-

* * *

"Oh, my Lord!" Porlyusica screeched as she ran from the kitchen holding a letter. "Gray! Wendy! Everyone!"

Lucy ran from her room in a mad dash to get to the old housekeeper, thinking the woman was having a stroke with the way she was screaming.

The blonde came down to see Porlyusica showing off a letter to all the servants. Obviously, she was not happy with what was in the note. "Look, Look, here read this." She glanced at the maids, "We must get this place cleaned, spick and spam! Floors swept and scrubbed, every piece of furniture polished, some dusting, and clean every last bloody dish in this manner."

When no one moved, the old woman grabbed a nearby broom and started to swat at the servants. "Get going!"

When Lucy stepped up with Wendy by her side, Porlyusica tossed them the letter. "The master's coming home, and with guest. He's bringing the lord and lady Phoenix, cardinal Gildarts," She named a list of almost two dozen people. Lucy couldn't help but focus on one name alone. Éclair. She was coming as a guest of honor.

"That damn man invites more people than there are rooms, why I've gotta bash him on that thing he calls a head. Girls we need to double up and give up some of our rooms for the guest." Porlyusica whipped her forehead. "The matter of feeding these people is another problem; we need to start preparing right away."

Lucy sat on a stool in the corner as everyone scattered like ants doing their daily work. But she paid no mind to work, she was thinking of seeing Natsu again, with a lady with him. How that stabbed at Lucy's heart like a thorn.

God forgive her, but she prayed the lady Éclair would not join them at Fairy Tail manor.

~~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~~

Natsu spotted his home from atop the hill. The familiar smells and sights brought back his smile. Next, to his horse road the lady Éclair who'd insisted she ride bareback instead of in a carriage to spend some time with him. She was a memorizing sight on top of the white mare in her riding dress, though Natsu had silently wondered how she could ride in such a thing?

Lucy watched from a window as the party arrived, Natsu and a woman she presumed to be Éclair leading them to the house.

She rushed down to the edge of the stairway and shouted. "There here!"

Wendy cried with excitement and rushed to Lucy side, bouncing up and down like a rabbit. Grabbing her Pupil's hand, Lucy hoped her nervousness didn't show. The waiting household started to line up by the entrance. Their backs straight, their faces clean, hair combed, and their clothes freshly washed. Poor Porlyusica was giving orders for the last few tasks or overlooking everyone's work to make sure everyone and everything in Fairy Tail looked brilliant.

Lucy watched as lords, their wives, ladies in elegant dresses, and men in uniforms came into the house and scurried about with chatter and proper protocol.

Éclair came walking in a short time later with her mother right behind her. "Miss Porlyusica, how nice to see you. Sir Dragneel is showing our horsemen were to put the animals." Lucy had to admit the woman was beautiful, graceful, and had a charming voice that could probably coax a person to sin.

"That trip was tiring, how about some refreshments?" She asked.

Porlyusica forced a smile, and Lucy was surprised she wasn't screaming yet. "Of course," She gritted out. "Gray go get the refreshments, and ladies, please come with me, and I shall show you to the drawing room."

Éclair and her mother followed behind the old woman, whispering to each other, but they didn't seem to notice Lucy right above them.

"Well mamma, here we are. What do you think of Fairy Tail? A touch gloomy I say."

Her mother looked around. "It has potential."

"Yes, maybe with a few rugs and decent pictures, and a lady of the house would make this a splendid home."

Lucy's hands were shaking. She quickly hid them in the folds of her skirt, but luck was on her side because Wendy was too busy staring at Éclair to see.

"One day," she said, "I am going to become just like Miss Phoenix." She sighed dreamily. "Can we go downstairs, please?" Wendy's eyes grew big, and her lips trembled.

"No Wendy." Lucy didn't take her eyes off the lords and ladies.

"Why?"

"When sir Dragneel wants to see you, he will ask for you."

Wendy let out an irritated breath, and they spend the rest of the time in silence as the guest dwindled and hid in the drawing room.

~~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~~

I was composed. Prepared. I was sure that when Natsu walked through the door, I would feel detached. I would look at him and think how stupid I'd been to let my heart become involved with someone above my station.

Wendy looked bored but restless. If someone could look that way. Lucy simple repeated over and over in her head that she would not further think of Natsu as anything else but the man who paid her to take care of Wendy.  
So fare it wasn't working.

Wendy suddenly stood from the bench and fixed her hair, while brushing off her dress. "Lucy, there coming!"

The Lady Éclair came walking in with a couple of her friends, wearing a beautiful dress that amplified her figure's shape. With a long skirt and tight top, with lacing around the neck. She also had a broach of small flowers, which matched her golden dress perfectly.

Miss Porlyusica was right. Éclair was beautiful.

"Oh what a little poppet. You must be Wendy?" Éclair cooed over Wendy.

"Bonsoir, madam." Wendy curtsied and walked alongside the lady and her mother.

Lucy was reluctant to do anything but stay in the corner where she wouldn't be missed.

"Tell me, Wendy, what have you been up to while we were having dinner?"

"Dancing," Wendy said as she started to waltz around. Éclair smiled fondly at the child, even so much as to get her mother's attention to watch Wendy dance.

"Oh, mother have you ever seen such a doll?" Even the other ladies had stopped their chatter to fawn over Wendy. Lucy wondered what power this woman had over those she talked to? Were they all just being polite? Or was the lady like a queen to them?

Everything about her was elegant. Sophisticated. She seemed to have everything. No doubt she could attract any man she liked...and I knew she liked Natsu. My employer, who paid me thirty hundred jewels a year, and who had many, many faults. Too many.

Natsu came into the drawing-room laughing at some joke a man had made. He seemed too occupied to notice Lucy standing in the corner, and the Blonde felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach when he walked by her and didn't even give her a nod. Lucy's eyes just fell to her feet and tried to ignore those around her.

He thought himself superior, was too proud, deeply sarcastic, and moody to the point of...but why then did I still love him?

"Natsu she is charming," Éclair said. "Like an angel. But she must be a handful, why not send her to school?"

Natsu shrugged. "School's too expensive, besides she likes it here at Fairy Tail."

"Don't tell me you have a governess for her?"

Lucy's eyes shot up from her feet.

"In a matter of fact, I do." Natsu proclaimed with a smile.

"Oh, mother close your ears," Éclair laughed as she grabbed her mother's hand and brought her closer.

"What my dear?" Lady Phoenix asked, all giddy with excitement.

"The mere mention of the word 'Governess' is enough to send my mother into hysteria." She and her mother began to laugh, "We had at least a dozen. Most of them were either horrid or just plain stupid."

Lucy felt rage boil up inside her. If she'd been able to, she would have most certainly slapped Éclair, called her a naïve simpleton who had no right to speak such garbage about those who had been her teachers. Éclair may have been beautiful and lively, but she was just like Lucy's Aunt and cousins.

"Mary, Mary, tell Natsu how we teased Madam Carla." Éclair began.

The blonde turned away and left. She didn't want to hear any more.

making it out of the room and up half of the flight of stairs, Lucy was stopped when Natsu's voice called out, "Lucy!"

Did he notice her leaving so quickly? Wasn't he talking to those wrenched people?"

"Why did you leave the room?" He asked. Surprisingly he didn't seem mad.

Lucy didn't want him to see Éclair had upset her, the embarrassed tears in her eyes would make her already miserable day worse.

"Come back inside Lucy." There was the Natsu she knew. Demanding as ever.

"Why?" She croaked. "To be insulted?"

Natsu saw her discomfort and sighed. "Were you not pleased to at least see me?"

"Yes. Wendy was so upset when you left without any warning, and it's been difficult for her to concentrate." She lied. She'd missed him. Missed his company, missed his talks.

Natsu took a step closer. "You look pale." Worried he took another step closer. 'Have you been ill?"

Lucy felt like her throat was blocked, and her eyes were starting to hurt. Why did he have to see her like this? Upset and humiliated. "Good night sir," Lucy began up the stairs again.

"Where are you going?"

Why did he care?

"My room sir," She didn't stop to look at him. Not when she was about to burst into tears.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Natsu called. But when Lucy didn't answer or stop, his voice became irritated. "Alright, tonight I excuse you, but from now on I expect you in the drawing room every evening." he paused. "Is that clear?"

Lucy stopped just as she reached the top of the staircase, "Yes," she said and disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Like it? Review.

-HoneybeeFox-


	10. Chapter 10

Sitting in the very corner where she'd run from the evening before, Lucy stared at the clock with her book resting on her lap. The other's were gathered around the piano watching as Éclair danced and sang to the melody being played.

Natsu seemed to enjoy her company.

 _I wanted to run from the room. From Fairy Tail. From everything that reminded me of him. I wanted to Cry out "Why do you punish me when all I did was love you?"_

The two began to dance together with everyone else admiring them. Wendy, of course, had also taken refuge at the table of sweets but was watching with a lauding look at the couple. Everyone was.

It was torcher to listen to them sing together, but when the other guest requested a game, Lucy had to walk around the room to cool herself off when Éclair and Natsu decided to play as a team.

The game started harmlessly. Two people pantomimed an action or thing, and the others had to guess what it was. A couple had to act out a cat catching a fish, a horse pulling a carriage, and one about the story of Noah's Ark.

But when it was Natsu's turn, Lucy could help but try guessing herself for no other reason then there was no other way to pass the time. Or at least that's what she told herself.

He came up with Éclair, who draped a white table cloth over her head. The two put their hand together and stared out vacantly.

"Praying?" Éclair's mother asked.

"Yes, but why?" Natsu said, and he and Éclair did another pose, one where he was kissing her hand.

"Wedding?" A man asked.

"Almost there," Éclair laughed heartedly.

A man who was playing around indecently with a woman? Lucy thought to herself. A man who wanted to marry a girl with money and beauty. Oh, she could have gone on and on, with guesses like a couple going to church, no, on second thought it was a little too bold for that. A man in love? Ha! Natsu in love, didn't he think such a thing ludicrous?

"A um, happy couple?" Someone shouted.

"Yes!" Both Natsu and Éclair said, giggling and laughing, as the others clapped for the winner who guessed right.

Lady Éclair's mother waved over one of her other daughters. Speaking over the others, she said. "Three months and there will be a wedding. You have my word."

Did these people not see Lucy? She seemed to hear everything they wanted to discuss quietly, everything that made her feel like screaming.

It wasn't till the late afternoon that the party finally started to die down and the guest all began to talk while enjoying refreshments, their voices jolly, but soft. It was amazing how much they seemed to chat, considering some of their voices sounded hoarse. It was a joyous sight to see Natsu started to spend a little more time with Wendy by his side, but didn't stray far from his guest.

Lucy began to sketch to pass the time, but even her dedication to blocking out the party couldn't prevent her, and everyone else, from hearing Porlyusica call out, "Sire Dragneel," Following behind her was a giant of a man. He towered over all the guest; even the doorway was to low for him to pass through without crouching down. The male's hair was pure white styled upwards with spikes, his eyes dark. He was all muscle, yet didn't look menacing at all.

"Master Elfman has come from the city to see you."

The room grew quiet, and Lucy dared look up from her sketching and nearly choked. Natsu didn't look all that happy to see Elfman. In fact, his eyes burned with hatred. But he got up and shook hands with the man.

He turned to the others and excused himself, leading the giant of a man out of the room.

The other guest looked around helplessly. Éclair walked up to Wendy and sighed. "Well, what are we to do now?"

Lucy smiled a bit. Natsu was away from her, and she acted like a lost puppy. It was a bit amusing.

That is till a scream woke her up in the middle of the night.

Lucy had been sleeping peacefully in her room, when she heard a man scream from the floor above and a grunt that sounded like a female, only it was like an animal than a human.

She could make out someone calling out for help, obviously in distress.

Alarmingly a few minutes later, Natsu knocked on her door. "Lucy, Lucy are you awake?"

"Yes," Lucy whispered.

"Then get dressed quickly, I need your help."

Lucy did as he asked and grabbed a dress from her closet and just tossed the gown over her head. In a rush, Lucy didn't even bother with her hair, and just hurried out the door where Natsu was standing, holding a candle.

One of the doors down the hall opened, and Éclair stepped out looking as confused as Lucy.

"What's the matter? and who's screaming like that?"

Lucy glanced at Natsu, who just looked like he was dealing with something normal. "Just one of the servants. They had a bad dream and fell out of bed. I need Miss Heartfilia to help calm them down."

Lucy could almost have bought the story, Natsu didn't seem in a panic, and it made Lucy feel less scared. Only she knew what he was saying was a lie. Natsu wouldn't need her if a servant was in need of a simple thing such as comfort after a nightmare.

"Come on Lucy, Éclair you can go back to bed." Natsu took off down the hall, and Lucy followed, hearing Éclair give a huff and close her bedroom door.

The two of them climbed up to a small bedroom on the third floor, where Elfman laid on a bed bleeding from his shoulder. Lucy was frozen. What could harm such a strong looking man?

"I hope your not afraid of blood," Natsu mumbled.

Snapping into action, Lucy hurried over to Elfman's side and began to clean his wounds. Praying his cut wouldn't get infected. The giant of a man was sweaty and looked like he'd just come from a street fight.

"She...S-She bit me like some..." He shook violently as he thought back to just the hour before.

"I told you to listen." Natsu snapped. He looked ready to scream, and Lucy now noticed his disheveled hair and unbuttoned shirt.

"I-I thought I could help-"

"Well, I don't need your help!" Both Elfman and I flinched when he raised his voice. Letting out a sigh he turned and started to leave. "I'll be back with a doctor. Will you stay with him?" He asked her.

Lucy nodded. "Of course I will."

Some of the tension in Natsu's face eased. "What would I do without you, Luce."

 _I wanted to say, "You need not be without me," but Éclair might well become his wife._

Lucy continued to nurse Elfman, she managed to stop the bleeding in his shoulder, and after a while, the white-haired giant passed out from blood loss and exhaustion, allowing Lucy time to breathe and relax against the bedpost. The blood on her hands made them sticky, and the smell was dizzying.

The sudden flicker of a flame made Lucy gasp. She turned only to hear what seemed like footsteps, only they were slow, uneven, and appeared as if they belonged to someone of enormous size. The sounds that followed were wood creaking eerily. Alarmed, Lucy stood up, looking for the source of the sounds, and a possible weapon if she'd need any. The groans and squeals became louder as they got closer. The footsteps slowed.

They came from the hall.

Tiptoeing to the door, Lucy's blood chilled as she but barely pressed her ear to the door before the knob was turned and the lock clicked. Eyes wide, Lucy slowly backed away, making sure she stayed hidden behind the wood. Candlelight emitted from the entrance; the shadows masked an older looking woman, whose face, and head was covered by a bonnet.

With her back pressed up to the stone wall, all Lucy could do what watch as the strange person bend down next to Elfman; with one hand holding the candlestick, the other reached out to wrap around the sleeping man's neck. For a moment Lucy thought the woman was going to strangle him right there in front of her.

Should she scream? Would the woman try and kill her too? Where was Natsu?

Jerking away, the woman suddenly rushed off as if she were being chased...only there was no one else around, and Lucy swore the woman never saw her hiding behind the door.

Why had she dashed away?

Elfman's head rolled to the side from the loss of support and for a moment seemed lifeless, till Lucy saw his chest rise and fall.

Waiting a good thirty seconds before moving. She dashed to Elfman's side and checked his injuries. Relief flooded over her when he seemed perfectly fine, the cloth over his bloody wound was untouched, and his face looked relaxed.

The door swung open again. Lucy yelped, moving her body so that she stood in front of the bed, shielding off the giant from any would-be-attackers.

Natsu's browed furrowed when he saw Lucy's pale and frightened face. "What is it, Luce? What's the matter?" He set the supplied he had retrieved from the kitchen on a nearby table and held Lucy's shoulders in an effort to calm her down.

"I-I saw her," The blonde managed to say, despite her trembling lips. "She came into the room. I saw Cana Alberona, I swear. I thought she was going to kill him."

Natsu cursed under his breath. "I'm so sorry, I should have never left you alone, but you're perfectly safe, believe me."

"How can I be safe while she is left in this house? Nobody is safe while she is here; you must send her away before she does something to another poor soul."

Tugging on his coat, Natsu shook his head. "I will do something I promise, but we must get Elfman to the carriage. Can you help me?"

Nodding Lucy watched as Natsu grip Elfman's shirt, and hoisted him over his shoulder and for once she noted that Natsu looked just as afraid as she. "Come on Luce." He beckoned her towards the door.

For now, Lucy told herself, she would not worry. Elfman needs medical treatment, and Natsu looked like he was having a hard time carrying him. She would have to ask Natsu about Cana later and pray that she would no longer worry about the mysterious servant.

But Lucy could only see those pale fingers wrapped about Elfman's neck, and she shivered when the giant's image changed into her own.

What secrets did this house, and its lord hide?


End file.
